The Moments We Live For
by Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna
Summary: 10 moments in the life of Kid, Liz, and Patty, done in the form of the 10 Song Challenge. Mostly Kid-centric but not completely. No legit pairings in here, but I guess you could say there's some KidxLiz subtly suggested. Kind of.


I'm kinda on a roll with this Soul Eater fanfiction thing...seriously. I'm actually working on a third fic -.-' I need a life... Anyway, I totally jumped on the 10 song challenge thing. Not really sure how well I did on it. But at least I have the excuse of having a limited amount of time on all of them.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater. Not mine. According to my friend, I don't even own _my_ soul because she ate it. If she watched Soul Eater, she would probably understand why I nearly pissed myself when she said that...

* * *

**1. Skin Of The Night by M83**

Death the Kid knows his destiny. He _accepts_ his destiny. He will take his father's place someday. He will reign over his generation. His friends. He wants nothing else.

Right?

He watches Maka and Soul and Black Star and Tsubaki and Liz and Patty from the classroom window. Night is falling swiftly. In pairs, they all head home. Even Liz and Patty head back to Gallows Mansion. He told them to go without him, and Kid almost _revels_ in the pain he gets from watching them walk away from him. Patty skips happily and Liz calls after her, words Kid cannot hear. So asymmetrical. But he loves them dearly anyway. And then Kid begins to wonder—what will happen to them when he takes his rightful place?

Will they remain with him? Will Kid be the first to have two personal Death Scythes? And ones he's had for so very long at that. It would be unheard of.

But he wants it.

He sees the moonlight reflecting off their human skin. They love him too. For now, that is enough.

Death the Kid knows his destiny. He hopes Liz and Patty will be part of it.

* * *

**2. Cough Syrup by Young The Giant**

Liz scowls and snaps, "Seriously, Kid. Just _take the freaking cough syrup!_" Some of the sticky, nasty liquid spills out of the spoon as she waves it dangerously and Kid cringes.

"I can't!" he insists, his voice hoarse from all the coughing he's been doing ever since he got this damn cold. "It'll be my ninth spoonful of the day! How can I do that when eight is so much better? I'll tell you how! I _can't_!"

To say that he won't would be more accurate, but both of them look over this simple, irrelevant fact.

Liz narrows her eyes. Kid has a vague idea of what's coming, and he knows it's going to be ridiculously unpleasant. Sure enough, Liz sets down the spoon with care before tackling Kid, pinning him to his bed. It is in no way sensual, no matter what Soul and Black Star will say when he complains about it later. She spares no mercy just because he's sick. In fact, she takes full advantage of Kid's handicap.

"It's just one more spoonful for the day," she says before handcuffing him to his headboard—although where the fuzzy handcuffs came from Kid refuses to so much as think about—and shoving the cough syrup down his throat.

* * *

**3. The Missing Frame by A.F.I**

Kid is pretty sure that today is the worst day of his life. Liz and Patty disagree, but they know better than to say so. The joke would be ruined if they did.

"Look at it!" he exclaims. "Look at it! Without the frame, you can tell that one side of the canvas isn't completely painted! There's a blank spot! What failure created this thing?"

"I'm more curious about how a giant frame of pure gold can go missing over night," Liz observes. Patty nods. Kid doesn't see the wink Liz sends Patty, or the amused grin that Patty sends her older sister in return.

"It was expensive," the younger Thompson sister adds thoughtfully.

Kid throws his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Who cares about expense?" he asks. "Money is useless without symmetry!"

The sisters exchange a glance and roll their eyes at the poor logic of Kid's statement. But it's Kid, so they let it go easily.

"Come on, Kid," Liz sighs, finally taking pity of her helpless meister. "Let's go find that damn missing frame."

She recieves a grateful look from Kid as he remembers why he appreciates his pistols so much.

They will never tell him that they were the ones to take the frame in the first place.

* * *

**4. The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars**

The first kill is exhilarating.

The pre-kishin roars furiously as it is torn apart by the bullets which are shot out with almost astoundingly perfect aim.

Kid's golden eyes stay calm and focused until the evil human disappears with nothing left but its glowing blue soul floating in mid-air. They agreed beforehand that Patty would collect the first soul, and after transforming back into her human form, she does so without any hesitation. Liz pats her sister on the back and Kid watches his twin demon pistols proudly. They are just as skilled in a battle with a meister as they were on the streets, just like he knew they would be.

"Liz, Patty," he calls to them. The sisters look at him and that is the moment in which their truely unshakable bond is formed, adrenaline still pumping through all three of them. Perhaps it's sick and twisted and morbid, that they should be finalized, _unified_ in their partnership by the kill, but that is a matter that can be looked over later.

For now, they are at peace with themselves and each other.

Oh yes, the first kill is most certainly exhilarating.

* * *

**5. Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold**

Liz lets out a terrified squeal and jumps behind Kid. Patty turns her wide eyes on her sister.

"Looks like ghosts aren't the only thing Liz is afraid of," she observes. Kid snorts.

"Oh, you really think so?" he says. "What was your first clue?" He feels a little bit bad for his grumpiness, but he has little half-moons imprinted on his skin from Liz's fingernails digging into his flesh mercilessly when she first realized that they were about to enter a bat-infested cave.

Typical. Of _course_ something so mundane would terrify her. Her fear of ghosts eating her was understandable—if not slightly inconvenient considering their job description—but bats? What was wrong with bats?

Kid himself was actually quite fond of them, had considered keeping a few as pets before. Partially because he thinks that being a shinigami and having bats would be funny for some odd reason, but mostly because he thought they were cute.

"They're just like squirrels," he reminds Liz. "Except with wings. Perfectly symmetrical wings."

"I hate squirrels," replies Liz shortly.

"Of course you do," Kid says. "Alright then. I give up."

Just then a swarm of bats swoops out of the darkness and Liz screams in Kid's ear. He winces.

It's going to be a long walk, he thinks to himself. A _very_ long walk.

* * *

**6. 3 by Britney Spears **(Don't judge me...I can hear you all judging me! Stop it!)

It seems odd to people who don't know them. Three partners in a meister-weapon relationship? How does _that_ work?

Neither Kid nor Patty nor Liz have ever made an attempt to explain it, even to their friends, who naturally assume it's a quirk in Kid's nature that requires him to have two weapons—even if he always bitches about them not being as symmetrical in their human forms as they are when they are pistols. And then cops a feel to prove it.

This assumption is actually quite true. But it is not the only reason.

Put quite simply, you just can't have one Thompson sister. It's both or nothing.

That's part of what attracted Kid to them in the first place. Their undying loyalty to each other, the way they worked together in such perfect synchronization, such _symmetry_, was exactly how he knew that they were the partners he had been searching for. And in the end, they made three. Simple as that.

No more, no less.

* * *

**7. Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac**

It is not the first time Kid has fantasized about running away. He actually has everything planned out in his mind (even if his plans are somewhat unrealistic).

He will not stop running until he is far enough away from Death City that no one will know his name. Somehow he will cross the desert and book it straight out of Nevada entirely. And then Kid will be a sort of gypsy. He will travel around, bringing symmetry and order to everything he touches, everywhere he goes.

He will see the world. No nook or cranny will escape his sight. And then once Kid has seen everything, he will do it all again.

And the most wonderful part is how very _free_ he will be the whole time.

But Kid knows this plan is not realistic. There are too many flaws in his plan.

However, that will never stop Kid from imagining. He smiles a secret smile to himself.

* * *

**8. Glad You Came by The Wanted**

"Have I ever told you," Liz asks quietly, "how glad I am that you came into our lives?"

"Multiple times," Kid says, not looking at her, but instead at Patty's slumbering body and the wounds that cover it. Regret fills him. He should've protected her better. He should've seen the ambush coming _before_ it was too late and his weapons were back in their human form. He should've—

"If you think you've failed us, then I obviously haven't told you enough." Finally, Kid looks at Liz and sees the way her eyes glint in a way that looks suspiciously like tears.

"I didn't—" Kid starts, but Liz leans into him, covering his mouth with a single, calloused hand, effectively shutting him up.

"I don't know what we would be like, Kid," Liz says, a strange fierceness in her voice. "I don't know what we would be like or where we would be or if we would even be alive." Kid cringes at the thought of his pistols, lifeless on the street, with no one left who cared. He wants to tell her to stop. But Liz is not done talking. "There's a reason Patty and I have so much respect for you, Kid. And it isn't just because of your skills—and it's definitely _not_ your ridiculous OCD. It's gratitude. This is why we lay down our lives for you, Kid. Because you took a chance on us."

"Liz is right, Kid," Patty says and both Liz and Kid jump, having been unaware of her being awake. There is an oddly adult-like look in her eyes and Kid catches a glimpse of the girl underneath the childish attitude. Then her smile is back. "Now let's have a group hug!"

"Just this once," Kid concedes, even though he has said that many times before and knows he will say it many times again. Because no matter how glad the Thompson sisters are that Kid came into their lives, Kid thinks he will always be just a little bit gladder.

* * *

**9. Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead **(Not gonna lie, I deserve to be judged for having this song...but only a little bit!)

Patty doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to. She can tell that Liz and Kid both know by the way they are so careful to avoid going into dark alleys and shady places. She also knows they know by the way they tolerate—and sometimes subtly encourage—her sweet, innocent behavior. What they don't know is that it's everywhere.

Everywhere she goes, Patty is reminded of the way things used to be. She still sees sketchy men in the shadows, even when they aren't there. She still sees the places that look scarily similar to where she and Liz would commit their crimes. It's everywhere. Inescapable.

So Patty likes to ignore it in the best way she knows how: by pretending it never happened.

But memories still haunt her, no matter how hard she tries to avoid it.

Patty is thankful for Kid and Liz, for the way they do their best to protect her. The way Kid glowers venomously whenever creepy old men look at Patty in a way she doesn't like. The way Liz holds her tightly when nightmares of how low they had to sink taunt her at night, even as she curls up in her safe bed, given to her without any form of payment that she will later hate herself for giving.

Patty is happy now. She is safe now. She is _loved_ now.

But she still can't outrun the way things used to be.

* * *

**10. In The Backseat by Arcade Fire**

"It's really not what it looks like," Kid insists rather crossly. Maka and Soul exchange a smirk.

"Sure it wasn't," Soul says, nodding his head in a patronizing way. Liz ruffles her already disheveled hair and Patty keeps her oblivious smile on her face. Black Star shakes his head in disbelief.

"Sisters," he says. "I can't believe you nailed _sisters_ at the_ same time_ in the_ backseat of your car,_ and you're _denying it_." Tsubaki shoots him a warning glance which he ignores. The shit-eating grin doesn't vanish from his face so Patty kicks him where it hurts. It's not the first time and it won't be the last, but it still gratifies her, as well as her sister and meister.

"Why is it so hard to believe that Patty and I were trying to keep Kid from blowing the whole mission by rearranging the décor of the witch's hallway?" asks Liz, getting kind of tired of repeating the truth over and over again. She's especially annoyed at the fact that everything would've fallen apart if Kid had had his way. Everyone practically owes Liz and Patty their success and here they are hinting at crude things that Liz would be laughing along with them about if Patty and Kid weren't involved. It doesn't really help that she's part of the butt of the joke though.

From his place on the ground, Black Star proceeds to make a fine example of his selective hearing by taking the words "Kid" and "blowing" completely out of context, as well as noting his opinion on it. This time, Kid's foot collides with the ninja's nose and Tsubaki begins apologizing frantically for Black Star's "immature and unforgivable behavior."

"We'll let it go," Soul says, looking at the footprint that is faintly visible on Black Star's face beneath all the blood. "But just this one time." Maka and Tsubaki second his statement and drag away Black Star's limp body, all three of them unwilling to get their faces rearranged on this particular day.

Kid leans back against said car. It will never be the same again to him.

"At least they took the witch down," he sighs.

"Yeah, thanks to _us_," Liz grumbles.

Patty simply smiles.

* * *

So. Yeah. That last one came from a joke my dad's friend made at the Arcade Fire concert we went to a few years back which I absolutely refuse to repeat. Some scars never quite fade...


End file.
